It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Chanukah!
by ReddieWip
Summary: Chanukah one shot for my Jewish pals and for the It fandom, in lieu of the holiday season. No pairings. Dedicated to Connor "Spyder" Johnson, Cyrus Goodman, Stanley Uris, The Goldberg Family, Joshua Rush, and Noah Schnapp!


**Hey, I'm back with all the stories. Yes, this is an I** **t fic and it'll most likely be a one shot unless I say otherwise :) This is a holiday story in lieu of the upcoming holidays. Sorry if I get anything wrong, as I do not practice the Jewish faith. Correct me if I write anything incorrectly, I appreciate constructive criticism! Enjoy! :) Happy Chanukah!**

* * *

Stan knew he was the only person in his friend group that's Jewish. He was fine with that for the most part. However, seeing the same faces every year for Chanukah got a little old after a while. His aunts, his uncles, his cousins. But since the other Losers didn't understand Chanukah, Stan never got to celebrate with them. He figured he could teach them. It would take a while, but he could do it. That is, if his parents agreed to have all seven Losers in their house at once along with a few family members, on at least one of the eight days of Chanukah.

Stan now had enough courage to ask his parents if they could help host all seven Losers at once. It took quite a lot of negotiation and Stan reasoned with his parents.

"Fine," his dad stubbornly agreed, "on one condition: you keep that Richard kid under control."

"Yes, dad, I will make sure Richie stays on his best behavior," Stan replied, rolling his eyes. "Mom?" Stan asked, shifting his gaze from his dad to his mom.

"If it's alright with your father, then I guess it's okay with me," Mrs. Uris replied, flashing a warm smile.

"Thank you guys so much!" Stan exclaimed, hugging his parents before promptly leaving to call the other Losers about plans for Chanukah.

He called Bill, who called Eddie, who called Richie, who called Beverly, who called Ben, who called Mike. It was a big chain because the Losers were like one big family and word spread quickly. That's how the everyone found out that Richie and Eddie were a couple. But Stan was actually quite nervous about having all six of his best friends plus him in one house on one night. But he made sure they would all behave, _especially_ Richie.

Now, he was confirming what time everyone was arriving at his house. Stan was now ready and prepared to do this. No going back, now.

Now, the fourth day of Chanukah has arrived. Stan nervously anticipated what would happen. He was scared that someone would mess up or be disrespectful by accident and that there would be a falling out. Stan realized that this idea was probably irrational, but it was still in the back of his mind.

First, Bill showed up. Stan greeted him with a warm hug and a gentle smile. Then, Ben arrived. It got more fun and energetic after that and there were Hors d'oeuvres such as Latkes and Torzelli. Then, Bev and Eddie had gotten to Stan's house. Then Mike. Of course, Richie was late. Fortunately, he made it in time for the festivities.

When it was time, Stan and his friends gathered around the Menorah and Stan The Man led the blessing. Before the sun went down, Stan lit the fourth candle on the Menorah. Then they ate. There were yummy foods and for dessert there was Tostones, Sufganiyah, and Rugelach. After that, Stan decided he should teach the Losers how to play Dreidel. First, Stan let Eddie spin the Dreidel. It landed on "Nun" which means that nothing will happen. Then, Mike spun the Dreidel. He got "Hey" which meant take half of the Gelt in the pot. Then, Stan spun. He also landed on Nun. Nothing happened. So Richie spun. He got "Shin," but he had no coins to put back in the pot. Next, Bev spun. She got Hey and took half of the coins in the pot. There were four coins left in the pot and it was Ben's turn. He got Shin, but also had no coins to put in the pot. Lastly, Bill spun the Dreidel. He handed on Hey and took two Gelt from the pot. Then, Eddie spin and got Nun. Finally, Mike spun again and got "Gimel," so he took all of the coins in the pot. There game ended then and Mike won. Everyone congratulated him and he felt good about himself.

Stan, Ben, Richie, and Eddie all had nothing, but they were okay with it because they had so much fun. Stan felt a little lonely after everyone left, though. Hopefully they could do it again next year. That would be nice. Stan thought that the Losers had proven themselves to Stan's parents and was positive this would happen again sometime. As Stan feel asleep, his smile was still wide on his face and he recalled the happy memories he had made today. This was going to be a night to remember.


End file.
